My Fake Relationship
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: The plan was to make his ex jealous. To show her that she could move on. Falling in love with your best friend was not apart to the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The plan was to make his ex jealous. To show her that she could move on. Falling in love with your best friend was not apart to the plan.**

**~At Troy's House~**

"So she just dumped you?" Gabriella Montez repeated to her best friend, Troy Bolton.

Troy nodded, "Yes she did. Don't remind me."

"But you and Dustin were perfect for each other. Like a golden couple." Gabriella said. "Why would she dump you?"

Troy frowned, "She found someone else. A college guy. With a Mustang. I have a Porsche Spyder, but I'm not good enough."

"I'm sorry Wildcat." Gabriella apologized.

"I don't know what to do with my life." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Stop this 'I can't go on. Cut my wrist and let me die' whiny shit. It's fucking annoying and exhausting."

"Way to be sympathetic, Montez." Troy replied, sarcastically. "It makes me feel so much better."

Gabriella shrugged,"Well it's true." She said. "I apologize for being honest."

"You're my best friend, but you can be a really big bitch at times." Troy told her.

Gabriella hit him, "That was rude."

"I apologize for being honest." Troy mimicked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Move on. Find someone else. Someone benaeth your standards so she wont dump your sorry ass."

"I don't want anyone else." Troy whined. "The girl I want is in the arms of another man."

"Well it help if I beat her up?" Gabriella half-joked. "Well that soothe your soul?"

"You aren't helping me at all." Troy snapped. "I'm always sympathetic towards you and your fucked up problems."

Gabriella sighed, "You're right. I should be more sympathetic...but I won't be."

"I just got my heart broken." Troy reminded her. "It is not the time to be joking."

Gabriella laughed, "I can't help myself. I think it's funny."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was woken up by someone shaking her frantically. She opened her eyes and saw Troy standing over her. "Bolton what the hell is your problem?"

Troy smiled, "I have an idea."

Gabriella looked at her clock, "It's seven in the morning on a Saturday. Who let you in here?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I climbed the balcony. Duh."

"Can you tell me your idea in about three hours?" Gabriella asked. "I need my beauty sleep."

"You're already pretty. Troy said. "Can you listen to my plan?"

Gabriella sighed, "Ok, what is your plan?"

"I am going to make Dustin jealous." Troy spoke.

"And how are you going to do that Troy?"

"You're goig to be my girlfriend." Troy explained. "My pretend girlfriend."

"Exuces me?" Gabriella whispered-yelled. Her family was still asleep. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Not yet." Troy joked. "Look, if I can show Dustin how fast I can move on, she will want me back. This is common sense, Brie."

"Why me?"

Troy shrugged, "Why not? You're smart, pretty, athletic, popular, and Dustin has always been threatened by you."

"Pay a stupid freshmen to be your girlfriend. Pick anyone else in the state of New Mexico." Gabriella ordered.

Troy frowned, "Why won't you do it?"

"In case you forgot, I have my eyes on Andrew Carter. The senior. Remember him?" Gabriella explained. "If I play house with you, he and I will never be together. And we are really close to being together."

"Please." Troy begged. "I will never ask you for anything ever again in my life."

Gabriella scoffed, "That's a lie and you know it. You will always ask me to do things for you."

Troy sat down, "Brie, this is my love life that's on the line. PLease do this for me."

Gabriella sighed, "Ok. I will be your pretend girlfriend."

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Montez. You are the best."

"I know I am. Now get out so I can go back to sleep."

**~To Be Continued~**

Ok so I got the idea for this story in math class this morning. Let me know what you think! xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready to do this?" Troy asked Gabriella. They were standing by Gabriella's locker on a Monday morning.

"No." Gabriella stated simply.

Troy sighed, "Can you at least pretend to be happy? Most girls would love to be my girlfriend."

Gabriella scoffed, "Then you should have picked one of those girls. Not me."

"Come on Brie." Troy coaxed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Im still pissed that you..." She was cut off by Troy's lips on hers. She pulled away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Dustin walked by." Troy told her.

Gabriella wiped her mouth, "Ugh. Next time, give me a head's up before you try to swap spit." She ordered.

Troy rolled his eyes, "You and I have made out on numerous occasions, so don't act so disgusted now."

"Those make out sessions were either caused by drunken stupidity, boredom, or a dare. And we haven't done that in like two years." Gabriella explained.

Just then Andrew walked over to the pair, "Hey guys. I didn't know you were dating."

Gabriella shook her head, "Oh that was..." Troy put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying any more.

"Yup. She's my boo now." Troy said. He ignored the evil glares Gabriella was shooting him.

Andrew frowned, "That's a shame, Gabriella. I was going to ask you out. I guess I will see you around." He walked off.

Gabriella turned around and punched Troy in his chest, "That was 6 feet and 5 inches of pure beauty. We could be going out right now, but I have to do this. He isn't going to be in Albequerque much longer. He's going to NYU."

Troy smiled, "Do I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you as a best friend?"

"Fuck you." Gabriella spat.

"Don't you think it's too early in our 'relationship' for sex?" Troy asked. He smirked, "But if you want to, who am I to say no?"

Gabriella closed her locker, "I'll see you in class."

She started walking to homeroom when her sister pulled her aside, "What was that?"

Gabriella turned to her sister, "Excuse me?"

"Why did Troy have his tongue down your throat? Are you two dating? Aren't you dating Andrew? Are you guys drunk?" Lola interrogated.

Gabriea snorted, "I wish I was dating Andrew. Troy asked me to be his pretend girlfriend so he can get Dustin back." She whispered.

Lola nodded understandingly, "Oh. Don't get hurt."

"I won't." Gabriella said as she walked into her class.

As Gabriella sat down, Dustin leaned forward and tapped her shoulder, "Gabriella."

Gabriella turned around, "Oh, hi Dustin." She greeted.

"Are you and Troy, like, a couple now?" Dustin asked. "I just saw you two kiss."

"Yup. He asked me out last night." Gabriella lied, "He told me he always had a little crush on me."

"Oh." Dustin replied, glumly. "I didn't know he could move on so quickly."

"Why do you care?" Gabriella questioned. She didn't really like Dustin now that she had broke up with her best friend and broke his heart, "You dumped him for a college guy. With a red Mustang." She turned back around.

"You're right." Dustin agreed.

"I know."

**~At Lunch~**

"Everyone knows about that kiss." Gabriella informed Troy.

Troy nodded, "Kind of the plan, babe."

"Stop calling me that." Gabriella ordered. She wasn't comfortable in this relationship yet.

Troy held his hands up in defeat, "Sorry."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry. You've been my best friend for 12 years. This is just really weird."

"I understand." Troy said. "It's weird for me too." He see's Dustin walk by. "Ok there goes Dustin. Go into girlfriend mode."

Gabriella looked at him, "Go into what?" Troy kissed her again. She pulled back. "God stop doing that."

Troy shrugged, "I warned you that time so you can't be mad at me."

Gabriella glared at him, "If you try to put your tongue in my mouth one more time, I will sneak over to your house, tip-toe into your bedroom, and suffocate you in your sleep."

Troy laughed, "You are quite the joker."

Sharpay sat down, "Ok you two, what is going on?"

Gabriella groaned, "I have to be his pretend girlfriend."

"Why?" Chad asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'm too loyal to my friends."

"This is going to be awkward."

Taylor nodded, "I agree. You guys come up with something crazy and it always blows up in everyone's faces."

"Dont be so negative." Troy said. "It's just until Dustin comes back to me."

Kelsi snorted, "Ew. You want that back?"

"When you love people, you forgive them, Kelsi."

"She left your ass." Chad reminded. "You look so desperate."

"You guys are such supportive friends." Troy compliment. Sarcasm laced his in his voice.

"We are supportive." Zeke defended. "We just don't want you to get hurt if this plan fails."

"It won't fail." Troy snapped. "I'll get the girl of my dreams."

~**After Schol~**

Troy ran into Gabriella's room, "We are going out."

"Excuse me?"

Troy signed, "Dustin put on her Facebook page that she and that douchebag boyfriend of hers, Adam, are going to Olive Garden. So you and I are going."

Gabriella pulled her shoes on, "I didn't sign up to be a lightweight stalker, Troy."

"One of the perks of being my boyfriend." Troy told her smugly. "Hurry up."

Gabriella threw a pillow at him, "I'm hurrying."

**~At Olive Garden~**

"Here put these on." Troy ordered. He handed her a pair of glasses.

Gabriella shook her head, "No thanks."

"You're going to get busted. And we are going to look like crazy people following Dustin around."

"You are going to look crazy." Gabriella corrected. "Not me."

Troy sighed, "I get the feeling that you are not taking this seriously."

Gabriella nodded, "Because I'm not. This is ridiculous."

"Then why arenyoy doing it?" Troy asked.

"Because your my best friend." Gabriella answered. "And I would do anything for my friends."

Troy smiled, "Good. Then you could do this for me."

"Youre so lucky I'm doing this for you. I'm too good to you."

"Yeah, Montez."

"You owe me bigtime. Like kidney donor big." Gabriella exaggerated.

Troy laughed, "With the way you drink alcohol, you will need a new kidney."

"My alcohol assumption level is normal." Gabriella defended.

Troy snorted, "Says the girl who was willing to get naked and jump in my pool when she was drunk. I had to grab you and lock you in my room for the rest of the night."

"Thank was my first time getting drunk." Gabriella explained.

"Marcus videotaped you." Troy replied. "You were a mess."

"Thanks."

Troy shrugged, "Its the truth. He still has it on his flash drive."

Gabriella laughed, "I'm going to have to destroy it."

Troy looked up at Dustin, who was laughing with her new boyfriend, "They make me sick."

Gabriella turned around, "He needs to shave that animal off his face. Beards are not attractive."

"I agree." Troy said, nodding.

**~One Hour Later~  
**  
Gabriella groaned, "This is so boring. They are so boring. I'd rather be watching paint dry. Or watching the history channel."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Don't be Debby Downer."

"We have ordered dessert twice already. If I eat one more hot fudge brownie with ice cream, I will explode."

The waiter comes up to them, "Would you guys like anything else?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. We'd like a bill please." The waiter walks off. "We are leaving."

"Bossy, much?"

"Stupid, much?" Gabriella shot back. The waiter comes back with the bill.

"What's the damage?" Troy asked.

"$75.29." Gabriella replied. She pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Troy questioned.

"Paying." Gabriella stated simply.

"I'm the guy." Troy reminded her.

"I know. But I can pay for myself. This wasn't a real date."

Troy sat back, "You're right. But still."

"It's too late." Gabriella said, handing the bill back to the waiter. "But if we ever go on a real date, you will be paying. And I'm goig to order a bunch of stuff."

Troy smiled, "Ok, Montez."

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are doing what?" Jack asked his son. He was a bit curious as to why they were kissing in the hall early in the day.

Troy sighed, "Gabriella is pretending to be my girlfriend."

"How long has this been going on?" Lucille questioned.

"I think it's been like a month or so." Troy answered.

"I always thought Gabriella was the one with common sense in this friendship." Jack stated. "Now I am starting to rethink that.

Troy frowned, "I have common sense, father."

Lucille scoffed, "You don't really act like you do."

"Why is everyone doubting me?" Troy questioned. "Gabi loves me. She's my bestest friend who would do anything for me."

Lucille sighed, "Troy you are currently thinking with your heart, and not your head. I mean why do you want Dustin so badly? You what went out for like three months."

"11 actually." Troy corrected. "Almost a year."

"I'm just saying, using friends for your own personal gain is not good. It's selfish. Think of how Gabriella might feel."

"This is the type of crazy weird stuff Gabriella and I do for each other." Troy explained. "Remember that time I got suspended for beating that Daniel guy up for saying he would love to get in her pants? I got a busted up lip for her. She could do this for me."

"I guess that makes things more reasonable." Jack agreed. "But this is a whole new level of stupid ideas you've come up with."

"Really?" Troy questioned. "To me, this isn't nearly as dumb as the time we tried to make our own milkshakes and almost everyone at school got food poisoning beucase the milk had expired."

"You need to start reading the expiration date on milk." Lucille ordered.

"Lucy this nearly isn't as dumb as the time Troy wanted to be a magician and Gabriella was his assistant." Jack reminded. "And Gabriella was stuck in that glass container that was filled with water becuase Troy lost the key."

Troy threw his hands up in frustration, "Ok, I get it. My plans aren't the smartest. But this one is foolproof."

"Oh really?"

Troy nodded, "Yes really. I thought this one through for like an hour before I asked Gabriella to help me."

Jack laughed, "Wow Lucy, did you hear that?"

"I did." Lucille replied. "A whole hour."

"I can tell you guys are mocking me." Troy announced. "It's not very nice."

~At Gabriella's House~

"So what's going on in Gabriella's love life?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing. Gabriella's fake love life, however, is very busy."

Lola sat up, "Oh."

"Dustin gets more incresingly jealous every time Troy and I are near each other." Gabriella informed. "She's kind of annoying."

"Wow the plan is running smoothly, I see." Lola smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "Thank goodness. Troy and I 'break up' and I run to Andrew for comfort and we live happily ever after."

Lola laughed, "You have everything all planned out?"

"Of course I do." Gabriella answered. "I'm Gabriella."

"Life doesn't always go according to plan." Lola told her honestly. "It usually never does."

Gabriella scoffed, "Ok Dr. Phil. I did not need that. Let me be in my happy place for the moment."

"Sorry." Lola apologized.

~The Next Morning~

"I think Dustin is coming around to the idea that dumping me was a horrible mistake." Troy told Gabriella cheerfully. They were in the gym hanging around like they usually did for school started.

Gabriella smiled, "Good for you." She passed him a basketball.

Troy nodded, "It is good for me. And I just want to thank you again. You are amazing."

"I know."

Troy stretched his arms out wide, "Give me a hug."

Gabriella sighed, "Ok." She met his embrace. "I still want that kidney 50 years from now."

Troy laughed, "I know." He pulled away and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know."

"You didn't have to do that." Gabriella said. "Nobody is in here."

"I know. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you. I like kissing you." He explained.

"I'll see you later." Gabriella said frantically. She practically ran out of the gym, tripping a few times in the process. She stopped when she reached the girl's bathroom.

"Ok what is up with you?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Troy...just...kissed...me." Gabriella said, between pants.

Taylor snorted, "I've seen you kiss each other like, a million times in the past month. Nothing special."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. We were alone and he kissed me."

"Oh." Taylor replied. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I have no fucking idea. He said he just wanted to kiss me."

"He likes you." Taylor told her in a sing-song voice.

Gabriella slid down the wall. "He can't like me." She was starting to panic for some reason.

"Well maybe it was one of those friendly European style open mouth kisses." Taylor suggested. "Maybe it was harmless."

"It was different." Gabriella explained. "We usually have an audience so it feels like acting, but we were alone. It felt different, too."

Taylor sat down next to Gabriella, "Well did you like the kiss?"

"I...don't know." Gabriella told her, honestly. "I can't like him. He's like a second brother to me. Do you how lightweight incest-like that is?"

Taylor chuckled, "It's not incest, Gabs." She argued.

"Feels like it."

"If you are so worried about this, you must like him." Taylor assumed. Gabriella put her head down. Taylor gasped, "You like him."

"I don't like him." Gabriella argued.

"Then why are you so fucked up over it?" Taylor questioned. When Gabriella stayed silent, she smirked. "You like him."

"No." Gabriella denied. "It just caught me off guard and I did not know how to respond."

Taylor stood up, "That's a load of bull. You like him." She teased.

~After School~

"Gabriella we should throw a party?" Lola suggested to her sister. "We haven't had one in a while."

"Excuse me?"

"Should we throw a party?" Lola repeated.

"Oh. I don't care."

Lola arched an eyebrow, "What's up with you?"

Gabriella groaned, "A lot on my mind." She replied.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really." Gabriella said. "It's just very confusing. I don't even fully understand it, myself."

Lola smiled, "Ooh. This sounds good."

Gabriella shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Too weird."

Lola covered her ears, "Stop talking about it. It'll make me want to hear about it even more."

"I won't speak about it."

Lola frowned, "Please just tell me."

Gabriella sighed, "I think...emphasis on the word think, that I like Troy."

Lola sat there speechless. She threw a pillow at her sister. "Holly sweet hell. This is crazy."

"Yes it is." Gabriella agreed. "I can't like him. Do you know how fucked up that sounds? Hey Troy I know you are a love sick puppy over Dustin, and I am your best friend, but I might be developing a crush on you."

Lola nodded, "Yes. That does sound awkward. Well it might not be a crush. It might just be that you think he's cute."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I think puppies are cute, too."

Lola smiled, "That's it! Everything you think of Troy or look at him," She picked up her white teacup Maltese, "Think of Glacier."

Gabriella laughed, "You get to be my distraction, Glacier." The small dog perked up. "You like that idea?" Her phone buzzed. It was a text message.

Troy: wanna come over and watch transformers?

Gabriella sent him a quick reply.

Gabriella: ummmm...why transformers?

Troy: Hotass Megan Fox is shorts! Duh!

Gabriella snorted. She definitely could not like this guy.

~To Be Continued~

So the plan isn't going to go as smoothly as planned. Sorry for so many spelling and grammatical errors last chapter. I don't think I used my spell check. Until next time! xoxo 


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up Montez?" Troy greeted his partner in crime.

Gabriella turned around, "Hey, Bolton." Troy gave her a hug and she tensed up.

"Why so tense?" Try asked. Gabriella's petite frame felt like a a piece of cardboard in his arms.

"Sorry. I have a really big pre-calculus test tomorrow and I'm kind of stressing out." Gabriella lied. She thanked God for giving her that skill.

"Just relax." Troy said, calmly. "You are amazing great at pre-cal. That's why you have an A."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." She felt Troy rub her shoulders and she tensed up again. She removed herself from Troy's grip. "I'll see you later." She speed walks out of the hall and into the computer lab.

"What was that all about?" Zeke questioned, walking up to Troy.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. She practically jumped out of her skin when I touched her."

Zeke laughed. "Since when has Gabriella ever been shy to touchy feely?"

"Thats what I'm saying." Troy said. "This all started happening like within the past week."

"Maybe you guys have started to get a little too comfortable with each other." Zeke suggested. "You have to remember that you aren't a real couple."

"That's probably it." Troy agreed. "She could have told me, though."

"Probably not."

**~Later That Night~**

"Thinking of the puppy is not working anymore, Lola." Gabriella complained.

"It's not?" Lola questioned. "That was a pretty good plan. Maybe I should hypnotize you."

Gabriella shook her head, "Maybe I should just face it. I like Troy."

"We could still try that hypnoses." Lola suggested.

"No we couldn't. It won't change anything." Gabriella concluded, shaking her head.

"Is this crush a good thing or a bad thing?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't think this is good."

"This should be a good thing." Lola argued.

Gabriella heard her phone ring, so she ignored her sister's commentary and answered it, "Hello?"

"Montez, it's me." Troy said.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella greeted

"I have a question for you." Troy told her.

"Then ask it." Gabriella ordered.

"Why the hell have you been such a freak this last week?" Troy questioned.

"Excuse me?" A shocked and somewhat offended Gabriella said. "I am not a freak."

Troy laughed, "If you wanted to tone down rated-R coupling, you could have told me. We don't have to have tongue sex every four seconds."

"Uh...sure. Way too much PDA." Gabriella lied. "We can totally keep that to a minimum."

"See how simple things can be when you actually talk about them." Troy teased.

"Yeah, very simple." Gabriella agreed. "Sorry I didnt tell you." She wondered if Troy could hear her shaky voice.

Troy smiled, "It's cool. I have to go, though."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Troy said before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed, "That was an awkward conversation."

"It sounded awkward and I wasn't even in the conversation."

"This is like, going to ruin my friendship with Troy." Gabriella concluded. "Should I tell him?"

Lola shook her head, "Never do that. That will definitely make things awkward. He is competing for the affections of another girl. God, you are so lucky you have me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Lucky me. What should I do?"

"Nothing." Lola answered. "For now at least."

"So I should just pretend that I'm fine?"

Lola nodded, "Now you're catching on."

Gabriella sighed, "My life used to be so simple. Now it's this mess."

Lola shrugged, "That's life. It's messy and complicated."

**~At Troy's House~**

"Who were you on the phone with?" Marcus asked, walking into his brother's room.

"My best friend." Troy replied.

"So what was the freak out all about?" Zeke questioned.

"You were right."

Zeke smiled, "I was right. Just tone things down."

"I didnt know doing things the average way were for Troy and Gabriella." Chad spoke. "It's always above and beyond for you guys."

Troy smiled, "That's us."

"Is Dustin trying anything to get you back yet?"

Troy nodded, "She sent me a text last night." He looks through his iPhone to find tue text message. "It says and I quote, 'Troy, I feel really stupid for dumping you so out of the blue. Can we talk? XOXO, Dustin."

"Did you reply?" Jason questioned.

"Nope." Troy replied.

Marcus looked at him, shocked. "Isnt this what you have been dreaming about for like the past week? Isn't that girl the reason you're doing all of this?"

Troy nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, but I want her to keep chasing me. Make her look like the desperate one."

Marcus smiled, "I have taught you well, young brother. Now do you have another part to this elaborate scheme?"

"Why don't we throw a party?" Troy suggested, spontaneously. "Mom and dad are going on that cruise around the carribean for a week. They never remember to lock up the liquor cabinet, and it's just going to be us two unless you invite some girl over."

Marcus nodded, "I'm liking that idea, bro. You are becoming more and more like me every day."

Troy frowned, "Oh joy."

**~The Next Morning~**

Troy was on his way to class when Dustin walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hi." She greeted, brightly.

"Hi Dustin." Troy greeted.

"Did you get my text I sent you the other night?" Dustin asked. She ran a hand through her red hair. "You didn't reply."

Troy shook her head, "No. For the past few days I haven't been getting any text messages. I guess iPhones aren't all what the cracked up to be." He lied. Geez, everybody seems to be lying to everybody. "Was the text message important?"

Dustin sighed, "I just want to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you and I think we should be friends."

Troy nodded, "I would like that. Since we're friends, I want you to come to a party that I am throwing tonight."

"Great." She smiles brightly. "That will give us a chance to...talk." She winks and walks off.

Troy smiled. His plan seems to be going perfectly. If only he knew about Gabriella's feelings.

**~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so don't hate me for what's going to happen in this chapter. Lines wil be crossed, hearts will be broken, and of course there will be sexiness, drama, and lies. It wouldn't be a story by me without it!  
**  
Troy was hosting the typical 'While The Parents Are Away, The Kids Will Play' party. There was a couple of sophomores making out in the corner. A group of basketball players and cheerleaders were playing chicken in the pool. The game room was packed with people playing pool and comepting in a round of Dance Central. Plus the drinks were flowing and the music was so loud, the house felt like it was vibrating. Thank God Troy and Marcus locked up all the vases and other exspensive thing their mother would kill them for if they broke.

"Ok so tell me again why we are doing this?" Gabriella asked pouring herself a shot of tequila and downing it within seconds.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like throwing a party." He yelled over the music. It was way too loud.

"Oh." Gabriella replied. She had no problems with getting wasted and having fun. She had a problem with the way Dustin was looking at Troy. She heard Like A G6 by Ke$ha play and she grabbed his hand. "Lets go dance.

"Ok." Troy said, finishing his drink and walking off with Gabriella

"The party is really cool.

Troy smiled, "Thanks."

"We should do something fun." Gabriella announced, grinding next to Troy.

"Like what?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. We should play a drinking game, later. Everytime a songs comes on about drinking, smoking, or sex, everyone has to do a shot."

Troy laughed, "Everyone is going to get drunk. This is Marcus' party mix."

Chad walked over, "That sounds like a fun game."

"I'm in." Sharpay agreed. "This party is getting kind of boring."

"Just us, though." Taylor added.

About 30 minutes later, the 8 friends got in a close circle with a bottle of Courvoisier in the middle of them. They heard Tik Tok and Gabriella poured everyone a shot.

"This game is going to be going on for a while." Jason explained. "We are going to have to wait for each song to end."

"So what do you suggest?" Gabriella asked. "Dancing has gotten pretty boring. I want to have fun."

Sharpay grabs the now empty bottle of Courvoisier and smiles, "Whose up for a friendly game of spin the bottle?"

Dustin walks by, "I am."

Andrew sits down, "Count me in."

Gabriella smiled at Andrew, "Yay."

A few minutes later close to twenty people were in a circle. So far, Gabriella kissed Andrew, Chad kissed Kelsi, Jason kissed Sharpay, and Zeke kissed some junior named Ashley. It was now Dustin's turn.

"Ok my turn." Dustin announced. She spun the bottle and it landed on Troy.

"Ooh." Everyone said, looking at Gabriella. They wanted to see how she was going to react.

Dustin smirked at Gabriella as she leaned in to Troy. After a few seconds, it seemed as if they were getting too comfortable.

"Ok that's enough." Gabriella said. When they didn't stop, Gabriella grabbed Dustin's ponytail and yanked it. "I said that's enough."

Dustin smiled, "You taste like strawberries and alcohol."

Troy wiped his mouth, "Ok who is next?"

Gabriella stood up, "I'm actually kind of done playing. I don't really want to kiss anyone else. I want to go swimming."

Most of the guys get up and leave. Their hopes of making out with Gabriella were gone.

Gabriella walked to the backyard and jumped in the pool next to Lola and Marcus, "Hey guys."

Lola smiled, "Hey sis."

"Are you guys having fun?" Gabriella asked.

Marcus shrugged, "Yeah for the most part. You don't look like you're having fun, though."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm just getting pretty bored now." She wasn't about to whine about Troy completely fawning over Dustin like she was some Greek goddess.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." Gabriella replied. "I'm not drunk enough to make a total ass of myself. That's usually fun."

Marcus laughed, "Are you serious? I've seen you knock back like 4 shots."

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not a lightweight drinker. I can't sleep with anyone since I'm in a 'relationship' with Troy.

"Relationships tie you down." Marcus said. "That's why I'm always single."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's why your single.".

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Gabriella was officially drunk. She had consumed way over her limit of alcohol. It was the only thing that was keeping her calm while Dustin was flirting with Troy. She was about to pour herself another drink when Lola grabbed it out of her hand. "Hey give that back."

Lola shook her head, "No more drinking."

"Wow." Gabriella gasped. "You look just like my mother. Only younger."

"Yeah that's because I'm your sister and Cristina is also my mother." Lola exained. Gabriella burst into tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I just love you so much." Gabriella said. "And you are amazing."

"Thank you." Lola replied.

Gabriella grabbed Lola's face, "No. Look at me. I'm being serious. You are great, and I know I'm really popular and have a lot of friends, but you are truly my best friend. And I'm not saying this because I'm drunk. Its the truth. Anyone could be my sister, but I have you." A random girl walks by and Gabriella points at her, "That bitch could have been my sister."

Lola grabbed her sister's hand, "Ok let's not start a fight. Sit down. I'm going to get you a bottle of water." She walks to the kitchen.

Wasted by Gucci Mane started playing and Gabriella jumps up and runs off.

When Lola walks back, she see's that Gabriella is gone. She taps Jason's shoulder, "Have you seen my sister?"

Jason shook his head, "No. I think she ran off to go dance."

Lola groaned, "Ugh. Thank you." She walks off and see's Gabriella is dancing with some random guy on the kitchen table. She walks over to Troy, "Can you get your friend, please?"

"Sure." Troy answered. He pulled Gabriella off the table. "I'll go put her in the guest room."

Lola smiled, "Thanks. I'll just grab her water and be right up."

"Ok Montez, you have done enough partying." Troy said, tossing Gabriella over his shoulder.

"No." Gabriella whined. "I'm not done. I was dancing with Michael when you made me stop."

"You need some water and sleep." Troy informed. He opens the guest room door and sits Gabriella down.

Gabriella yawned, "But I'm not even tired."

"It's 1:30 in the morning."

Lola walked into the room, "Ok. You can go back down."

"I love you." Gabriella called as Troy was walking out.

"Love you too, Montez."

"Here drink some of this water." Lola ordered.

Gabriella knocked the bottle out of Lola's hand, "I don't want any water."

"You need some. Drink it." Lola demanded. She forced the plastic bottle into Gabriella's mouth.

Gabriella pulled the bottle out of her mouth. "Ok I drunk some."

Lola nodded, "Good. Now try to get some sleep."

**~The Next Day~**

Gabriella woke up with probably one of the worst hangovers she has ever had. She looked to her left and saw Lola was still sleep. "Lola wake up." She shook her sister.

"Huh? I'm awake."

"Lola what time is it?" Gabriella asked. She was afraid to lift herself up, because the room was spinning.

Lola groaned, "It's one in the afternoon."

Gabriella put her shoes on, "I'll be back. I'm gonna go say hi to Troy then we can go home."

"Ok." Lola said.

Gabriella walked downstairs, past the kitchen and tiptoes into Troy's bedroom. "Troy? Are you woke?" She walked over to his bed and saw Dustin next to him. She gasped and walked out of his room.

"You ready to go?" Lola asked.

"Um...yeah." Gabriella answered. "Let's go."

They walk to Gabriella's car and get in. After a few minutes, Lola turned to Gabriella. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look really sad."

Gabriella shook her head, "It's nothing."

"You're lying to me."

Gabriella gripped the wheel, "Troy and Dustin slept together."

Lola gasped, "Oh my God. How do you know."

"When I went into Troy's room, they were in his bed."

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella pulled into their garage. "Don't be. Troy's not my real boyfriend. I just need to realize that and move on." She wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

**~To Be Continued~**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days went by and Gabriella still hadn't talked to Troy about what she saw the morning after the party. She was going to talk to him, but she didn't know how.

"Great party Troy." A random girl said, passing by their table.

Another person came up, "Best party I've ever been to. You have to throw another soon.

"Man it is Monday and I'm still hungover. I'm never throwing another party again." Troy complained. The gang was sitting at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria and it seemed as if the entire school was hungover.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. I think I puked up about 5 pounds this weekend."

Gabriella put her sunglasses back on, "My mom knew I was hungover so she and my dad came into my room every 5 minutes, blew a whistle, and then slammed the door. After the first hour, I locked myself in the pool house for the rest of the weekend. The let us drink, but they like to punish us."

Chad laughed, "Well it's because you're a funny drunk and an even funnier hungover person."

Zeke groaned, "Mr. Jaccobs slammed the math book on his desk and it sounded like an explosion. I want to lock myself in the library."

"I kind of never want to drink again because I have a killer headache and I threw up on my favorite pair of Coach tennis shoes when I got home." Gabriella started, "But its so much fun."

"Gabster you were grinding on like, every guy you saw." Chad said. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up pregnant."

"How horrible was I?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi sighed, "You almost started stripping. Lola and Troy got you before you started taking your clothes off."

"People were taking body shots off of you and vise versa." Jason added.

"Tequila and Courvoisier have betrayed me." Gabriella sighed, glumly. "I am going to promise not to drink for a few more months."

Sharpay snorted, "That's one of the biggest lies I have ever heard."

"I'm going to try." Gabriella defended.

Troy got up, "I'll be right back."

As Troy walked off, Dustin walked by and smirked. "That party was crazy fun. Especially once you left." She whispered in Gabriella's ear. She walked off.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "No idea."

**~Later That Night~**

"I need an Advil." Troy said, laying his head on Gabriella desk. His brain was pounding on the side of his skull. "And I new head."

"Uh huh." Gabriella replied, not paying much attention.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since that party, you seem weird. Distant." Troy answered. "You want to talk?"

"Did you sleep with Dustin at your party?" Gabriella questioned.

"No." Troy replied. "Why?"

"I saw her in your bed with you in it, also. Not to assume, but..." Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"She was just as drunk as you were and she passed out in my room." Troy explained.

"Why didnt you call a cab?" Gabriella interrogated. "Or her parents?"

"Why are you so up my ass?" Troy shot back. This was rare. They hardly ever fought.

Gabriella shook her head, "I was just wondering. My bad."

Troy stood up, "I should get going." He had to leave before things got worse.

Gabriella waved, "See ya." He walked out of the room. Gabriella let out a frustrated groan and tossed a throw pillow at the door.

"Why so irritated?" Lola asked walking into the room.

"Troy and I probably won't be able to be friends after this." Gabriella said. "This will be the death of our friendship."

"What's the matter?"

"Troy said he and Dustin didn't sleep together and that she was just drunk so she slept in his bed."

"What?"

Gabriella shrugged, "He shucks me off to the guest room and so his ex girlfriend, who dumped him, can keep his bed  
warm? He has his shit backwards. When we were 14, we made a pact that we would look out for each other when we were drunk. If you weren't there, that could have been dangerous. I was wasted according to my friends."

"That's true."

Gabriella groaned, "He really pisses me off sometimes."

"Are you going to talk to him more about this?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe."

**~With Troy~**

Troy stepped into his house and breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like Gabriella was pissed so he left before she tore his head off.

"Why do you look so relieved?" Marcus asked, taking a slice of pizza out of a Pizza Hut box.

"I just got back from Gabriella's house." Troy replied.

"Whats going on at Casa de Montez?"

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella was like, trying to get way too much information about me and Dustin."

"Why?"

"Because Dustin slept in my bed."

Marcus shrugged, "So?"

"And I didnt have my shirt on." Troy added.

Marcus sighed, "Well if you guys are supposed to be playing a certain role that involves you guys to be romantic, you can't have other chicks in your bed."

Troy frowned, "You're right. But Gabriella wasn't mad because I wasnt playing the part. She seemed mad because..." He stopped talking.

"Because of what?"

Troy shook his head, "It's nothing." He started to think Gabriella was jealous and maybe she liked him. But that was fucking ridiculous. Gabriella couldn't have a crush on him. He brushed the thought off. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

**~The Next Morning~**

"So what are you going to do about Troy?" Lola asked.

Gabriella looked at her and shrugged, "Nothing. What can I do? I'm not going to sit at home and cry over him."

Lola smiled, "Aw good for you. I'm proud."

"And I know just the person to help." Gabriella said. She started walking over to Andrew's locker. "Hey Andrew."

Andrew smiled, "Hi Gabriella. What's up?"

Gabriella sighed, "Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me."

"Yeah." Andrew replied. "But what about Troy? Aren't you two dating?"

Gabriella smirked, "Well I know for a fact that Troy wont mind if I go to a movie with a friend."

**~To Be Continued~**

Let the games continue! 


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're going to the movies with Andrew tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "How did you find out?"

"Andrew told me at basketball practice. You can't go out with him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes I can. We aren't actually dating."

"Yeah, but to everyone else we are." Troy argued. "You can't date other guys."

"I'm not dating him. We are just going to the movies." Gabriella said. "And I don't have to explain myself to you. You aren't my dad."

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella said before hanging up. She smiled. Troy was getting jealous already.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Taylor asked. She was the only one, besides Lola, who knew about Gabriella's crush on Troy. "You look sinister."

Gabriella smiled, "Aw thanks Tay."

"Your welcome? I don't really think that was a compliment, though."

"Well Troy is jealous of Andrew."

Taylor gasped, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. We are going to the movies tomorrow night."

"Ooh la la. Gabi's going on a date. This is exciting."

"You should have heard Troy. He sounded pissed. It makes me want to go out with Andrew even more."

"You are so stupid." Taylor joked.

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella and Andrew were talking by Andrew's locker.

"What movie do you want to see?" Andrew asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I like everything." She was secretly hoping for a romantic movie to set the mood, but she was in a stupid relationship with Troy.

"How about that movie Paul?" Andrew suggested.

Gabriella smiled, "That looks so funny." She frowned on the inside. Comedy did not set the mood. She should have suggested quality sex instead of a stupid movie about an alien. "Can't wait until tonight."

"Hey babe." Troy greeted.

"Hey...you." Gabriella greeted back. She playfully shoved him. "How are you today?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm doing great, baby." Troy grabbed her face and kissed Gabriella. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"I'll see you in class." He said, walking off, completely ignoring Andrew's presence.

Gabriella turned back to Andrew. "I'll see you tonight." She walks off and sits down in her homeroom before she passed out. Is this Rory felt when she was torn between Dean and Jess in Gilmore Girls? Love triangles were so confusing.

Meanwhile, Troy was walking towards his homeroom class. He didnt know what possessed him to kiss Gabriella. It was like sheer impulse. He had no control over it. What did that mean? Was he jealous of Andrew?

He laughed the thought off as he sat down in homeroom. That was a ridiculous question.

**~Later That Night~**

Gabriella walked into her house and sighed happily. Her night with Andrew was amazing. Even though they were just friends, she could tell that Andrew was completely into her. As soon as this relationship thing with Troy was over, she and Andrew could start their relationship.

"So how was it?" Lola asked, as soon as Gabriella stepped into the house.

Gabriella smiled and she set her Loius Vuitton purse down on the coffee table. "It was actually really fun. Andrew is a fun person."

"Tell me everything." Lola said. "What movie did you guys go see?"

"Paul." Gabriella answered. "It was cool I guess."

"You don't seem as giddy as I thought you'd be."

Gabriella sighed, "Andrew is a really nice guy, he's completely gorgeous and I would sleep with him, but I don't feel any chemistry between us."

"You feel chemistry with Troy?"

"I don't know." Gabriella replied. "I'm just a hopeless mess right now."

Lola shrugged, "Its ok. Every girl gets like that at least once in her life."

Gabriella groaned, "Ugh. I need a drink. But I gave up drinking for a while and I don't smoke."

**~At Troy's House~**

"I think I should call her." Troy announced after careful consideration.

Marcus shook his head and took his brother's BlackBerry Curve. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am." Troy insisted.

"No." Marcus argued. "Take another step and your phone goes into my pants. And I just came back from the gym."

Troy sighed, "Fine."

"Now why do you care so much?" Marcus asked. "They just went to the movies."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Troy said.

"You're jealous." Marcus concluded. "Crazy lightweight stalker jealous."

Troy scoffed, "I'm not jealous of Andrew." He argued. "I just want to check up on Gabriella."

Marcus dismissed his brother's lame excuse. "And if you're jealous, you must like Gabriella."

"No. I don't like Gabriella."

Marcus nodded, "I think you do."

**~To Be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 8

"So how was your date?" Troy asked, walking with Gabriella towards her class.

Gabriella shrugged, "It wasn't a date and it was alright, I guess. You can't talk much in a movie theater."

Troy frowned. He shuddered at all the other things they could have done in a dark movie theater. "Oh."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Gabriella asked. "My non-date?"

"Well I also wanted to walk you to your class." Troy added.

Gabriella smiled, "You're sweet."

"I know. One of the things I love about myself."

"You're so conceited." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. They stopped in front of her class. "See you at lunch."

"Bye." He gave her a hug and walked off.

As Troy was walking to his class, Dustin eased up next to him. "Hey Troy."

Troy smiled, "Hi Dustin. What's up?"

Dustin shrugged, "Same old, same old. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today?"

"That sounds cool." Troy replied. "When?"

"Around 9 is good for me." Dustin decides. "My dad is on a business trip and my mom is working late at the hospital." She winks and walks off.

Troy smiled. But he was in trouble. He completely forgot he had plans with Gabriella that night. Oh boy.

**~At Lunch~**

"You're going to her house tonight?" Chad asked.

Troy smiled, "Yeah."

"How did that happen?"

"I told you guys this jealousy thing would work out." Troy replied.

"What about Gabriella?" Jason asked.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella and I aren't actually dating. Why would she care?"

Marcus snorted, "This relationship you and Gabriella have is like a double standard, one-way street."

"What do you mean?"

"You can go off and have sex with your ex-girlfriend tonight, but you don't want Gabriella to go to the movies with her guy friends." Marcus answered. "You're a big ass hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite." Troy argued.

"Yes you are." The four other guys said in unison.

"You've always been like that with Gabriella." Jason said.

"Because she's my best friend and I am protective of her." Troy reminded.

"You're just a big hypocrite."

Meanwhile in the quad, the girls were sitting around a big oak tree, talking.

"So Gabs, you and Andrew seem to be heating up." Sharpay cooed.

Gabriella laughed, "Please. We're about as hot as an ice cube."

Sharpay frowned, "Aw. No spark?" Gabriella shook her head. "That sucks."

"Yeah." Kelsi agreed. "You and Andrew are cute together."

Gabriella shrugged, "Whatever. I'm over it. I'll find another boy toy."

"Like who?" Sharpay asked.

"That's a mystery." Gabriella said, winking. She wouldn't tell anyone else about her secret crush on Troy.

"I don't like mysteries."

"Well, I do. Who I like will remain a mystery until Troy and I are done with this crap he has me doing for him."

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah."

"Gabs can you come over tonight?" Taylor asked. "I need a math study buddy. Pre-cal is kicking my ass right now."

"I can't." Gabriella replied. "Troy and I are supposed to have a junk food festival tonight at my place because Ghostbusters is coming on. Is tomorrow good, though?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah."

**~That Night~**

"Where the hell is Troy at?" Gabriella thought out loud to her sister.

"When was he supposed to be here?"

"He said he was coming at 9."

Lola sighed, "It's only 9:25. Maybe the parentals aren't letting him out of the house."

"Jack and Lucy aren't going to be in the country until tomorrow night. They went on a cruise to Mexico."

"Oh." Lola said. "Now that makes me wonder, too."

"I'll wait."

**~15 Minutes Later~**

"You want to do something while you wait?" Lola asked.

"Like what?"

Lola shrugged, "I could paint your nails." She suggested. "I bought some new colors at Sephora yesterday."

Gabriella shrugged, "Sure go get them."

Lola smiled, "You're nails will be so pretty."

**~15 More Minutes Later~**

"He still isn't answering his phone." Gabriella announced.

"Is his battery dead?"

Gabriella shook her head, "If it was dead, it would go straight to voicemail. He just isn't picking up."

**~5 Minutes Later~**

Lola sighed, "It's like 10 'o clock, Gabi. He isn't coming."

Gabriella ignored her sister, "I'll call him one more time." She dialed Troy's number again.

"Hello?" A soft, dainty voice answered.

Gabriella's heart sank. Dustin's voice. She hung up.

"Did he answer?" Lola questioned.

Gabriella's body was shaking, "Um...no. Went to his voicemail again."

"Are you alright? You look sad."

Gabriella ignored her sister again, picked up her phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hey boo." Taylor greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm coming over. I'll spend the night and help with pre-cal."

"Why? I thought Troy was coming over."

Gabriella sighed, "Change of plans."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye."

**~To Be Continued~**

**So this is just a quick little filler chapter. Something to add a little bit more drama to this story. Also, as I was typing this chapter I noticed that this story was lacking something I am a big fan of: a fight. A good 'ole fist fight. So I might be adding one of those bad boys into the next chapter. **

**Also, do you think Troy is being a hypocritical asshole? Because I do. ****xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure they slept together?" Taylor asked, flipping through her textbook.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is I'm done."

"Done with what?"

"Whatever Troy has me doing for him. I'm done with it. I'm so angry right now, I could really hurt him."

"Hit Dustin." Taylor said. "She's such a bitch."

"I'm going to try and keep my cool tomorrow, but I might snap on her."

Taylor frowned, "Try not to. School would suck if you got suspended for a week."

"No promises, Tay."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hi Gabriella." Dustin greeted, tying her thick red hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Dusty." Gabriella greeted, back. "I mean Dustin. Oops my bad."

Dustin scowled, "I just wanted to let you know that while you were at your house yesterday doing who knows what, your boyfriend and I totally got it on last night."

"Is that so?" Gabriella asked.

Dustin nodded, "Yeah. So you can off and cry now."

The next thing happened so quickly, Gabriella barely had time to register what she was doing. She grabbed Dustin's red hair and pulled it.

Dustin quickly responded and pinned Gabriella against a locker, but Gabriella still hadn't let go of her hair. She started punching and clawing at everything she could feel, and she wasn't going to stop.

"Troy, get Gabriella." Jason ordered.

Troy shook his head, "Hell no. I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"If it keeps going, Gabriella is going to really hurt Dustin." Chad reminded. Gabriella had been boxing since she was 9.

"Let them duke it out." Taylor said. "It's been brewing for a year now."

Somehow, Gabriella and Dustin had moved from the lockers to the ground. Gabriella was on top of Dustin and was punching on every inch of her face. She didn't even notice Dustin's lip and nose was bleeding. She probably wouldn't care, though.

The punches were becoming more fierce, so Troy had to step in. He managed to move through he growing crowd, and grab Gabriella.

"Let me go." Gabriella ordered.

"No."

Gabriella's blood was boiling, now. She scratched Troy's face as hard as she could. "I'm done now."

Troy grabbed his red cheek, "What the hell is your problem, Catwoman?"

"I'm done with you. With this." Gabriella repeated. "You got Dustin to sleep with you. The plan is working. You can do the rest by yourself because I am done looking like the stupid girlfriend, while you and Dustin sneak off during parties, and you blow me off to sleep with her.

Troy frowned, "Brie, is this because I forgot we had plans yesterday?"

"No you asshole!" Gabriella yelled. "It's because I'm done being so good to you when you treat me like shit. I've let it happen for almost 13 fucking years and I'm done with it." She released herself from his grip and walked down the hall.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

"Gabs you ok?" Lola asked, stepping into their dad's black Hummer which Gabriella borrowed for the day.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I told you this would happen. I told you Troy and I wouldn't be able to survive this." Her entire body was shaking and she felt like if she didn't cry, she would explode. But she refused to cry over Troy.

"Are you really going to throw away a 12 year friendship over some irrelevant bitch who Troy is currently in lust with?" Lola questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "All I know is that right now, Troy and I aren't going to be speaking."

Lola smiled, "Well on the bright side, you totally kicked Dustin's ass a few minutes ago. I think you broke her nose."

Gabriella laughed, "She deserved it. She's such a huge bitch. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

**~After School~**

"Hi son." Jack greeted. He and Lucille walked into Troy's bedroom.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted back, sadly. "You guys look...tanner."

"Why are you sad, honey?" Lucille asked, going from vacation mode back to mother mode, in a quick second.

Troy sighed, "I'm an asshole bestfriend."

Marcua stuck his head in the room, "It's about time you realized it."

"Marcus leave your brother alone." Jack ordered.

"Gabriella isn't speaking to me." Troy said.

Lucille frowned, "Aw what happened?"

Troy shook his head, "It's a long story. I know you guys are probably tired."

"I'll tell you guys everything later." Marcus whispered to his parents.

Lucille closed Troy's door. "Tell us now."

Marcus sighed, "Ok. It all started when Troy and I threw a party when you guys were in Mexico. Gabriella thought Troy and Dustin hooked up, but they didn't. Then Gabriella went to go see a movie with a guy named Andrew who is on the basketball team. Troy got like really jealous and I said he might have a crush on Gabriella but he denied it. Then yesterday he and Dustin did hook up and Troy blew Gabriella off because he was going to watch movies with her. Then today, Dustin got all in Gabriella's face and Gabriella totally whooped her ass. I video taped it, so I'll show you guys later. Then Gabriella said she is done being in a "relationship" with Troy and that he treats her like shit and then she stormed off and I didn't see her for the rest of the day." He took a deep breath.

"Wow."

Marcus nodded, "That's what you missed while you were away."

Jack smiled, "Ok you're grounded for throwing a party.

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"What are you doing?" Kelsi asked, walking into Gabriella's room.

"I am taking all of Troy's stuff out of my room." Gabriella explained. She tossed a couple of his shirts into the box.

"Do we even want to know?" Sharpay asked, holding up a pair of boxers. "Because these obviously aren't yours."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah Troy and I slept together."

"When?"

"Like two years ago. We were bored."

"Thanks for telling us."

Gabriella groaned, "I don't want to talk about Troy right now. This is not helping."

"Well you can do this later." Sharpay said. "We are here because we are going out."

Gabriella frowned, "I don't want to go out tonight." Her phone vibrated and she looked at her phone. Troy's picture popped up.

"You won't be needing that." Taylor said, grabbing Gabriella's phone. "We will be having a Troy-free night."

"And we don't have to go out." Sharpay added. "We can stay in and have a girl night."

Gabriella looked at the box of Troy's stuff and smiled. "Yeah. You guys are right. A Troy-free night is exactly what I need."

"Excellent."

**~To Be Continued~ **

**Hello there! As I was reading some of your reviews I realized that you(the readers/reviewers) and I have a lot of the same feelings. Obviously great minds think alike! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabi you were serious about not talking to Troy." Taylor said, shocked. "I didnt think you guys could go this long without talking to each other."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I was hurting myself just standing by. Lola told me to just stand back, but I couldn't do it. We need this time away from each other."

Taylor smiled, "I'm glad you're doing this. But what about your crush on Troy?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess I can just get over it. What more can I do?"

"Did you tell him about how you felt?" Taylor questioned. "Because you tend to be a fan of omission at times."

"No." Gabriella answered. "It wasn't important at the time. Why add more fuel to the fire?"

Taylor nodded, "That's true. Are you guys ever going to talk again?"

"Maybe. I just don't want some shitty apology like he usually gives me."

"You won't let Troy apologize to you." Taylor pointed out.

"Because I know I'm going to get a shitty apology." Gabriella explained. "I want an honest one that comes from his heart."

Taylor scoffed, "No offense, but you aren't going to get one of those from Troy."

"Thanks for the positivity."

"It's the truth. If you want positivity, talk to a cheerleader or a Starbuck's barista." Taylor suggested.

**~The Next Night~**

Troy, Gabriella, the rest of the gang and their parents were sitting around a long table at one of their favorite resturaunts, Lucille's. The downside was that the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"This is boring." Marcus announced. "I'd rather be watching my goldfish right now."

"It's tradition Marcus." Lucille reminded. "We've been doing this every Saturday night for 5 years. We arent going to stop because there are some personal issues going on with a few of the people at this table." Her eyes drifted over to her son and his ex-best friend who were seated on opposite sides of the table. This was new because they used to be an inseparable pair.

"Well maybe this would be better if I wasnt forced against my will to be here." Gabriella muttered. "I can't wait unil I turn 18."

Troy rolled his big blue eyes, "Maybe if you would just get over yourself and accept my apology, you wouldn't be so mad at the world."

"This is how you apologize to people who have had your back for 12 fucking years?" Gabriella asked. "I'm not accepting shit from you until you give me a real apology and not one in a stupid BBM."

"Watch your language." Cristina warned.

"I'm sick of apologizing to you." Troy said. "Your being stubborn and I'm sick of saying sorry when its very obvious you won't accept it."

"You're right." Gabriella agreed. "I'm not going to accept it."

"And why are you just now so fed up with my personality?" Troy questioned. "I haven't changed. And why do you hate Dustin so much? You never had a problem with her before."

Gabriella scoffed, "I've always had a problem with her. She treats you horribly and I've stood back for a year silent. She cheated on you and dumped you for another guy. You were at my house late at night heartbroken like a love sick puppy when you got your ass dumped and I'm fed up because I'm..." She stopped herself.

"Because you're what?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing." She wasn't about to tell Troy and everyone else in the resturaunt she was in love with him. "And if Dustin was so willing to cheat on you, and her current boyfriend what makes you think that stupid STD infested whore in cheap stilettos will be faithful to you?"

"That's enough you two." Jack said. "We are in a public place."

Marcus frowned, "Don't stop. This dinner was just starting to get good. It's like a drama series."

"Shut up Marcus." Gabriella snapped.

Marcus scoffed, "Look, don't get mad at me because you're mad at my brother."

**~Later That Night~**

"Well that went well." Troy said, sarcastically, walking into his house.

Marcus nodded, "That was intense. Like really really intense. Whatever you did, you pissed Gabriella off big time."

Troy groaned, "She's ridiculously pissed at me. I don't know what more I can do to make her forgive me."

"Maybe you should just give it time." Marcus suggested. He heard his phone buzz. "Can you hand me my phone?" Troy tosses Marcus his phone. "Oh its Gabriella." He answers. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Marcus." Gabriella greeted.

"What's up?"

"You're a good dancer right?" Gabriella questioned. "Well a decent dancer at least?"

"I guess. I'm not as good as you but I'm not a lost cause either." Marcus replied. "Why?"

Gabriella sighed, "I need your dancing skills. My routine for the football game needs guys."

Marcus smiled, "Of course I'll help."

"Thank you. Meet me on Monday after school in the gym." Gabriella hung up.

"What did Gabriella want?" Troy wondered.

"Since I'm such an amazing dancer, she is using me to help with a dance routin Mr. Jealous." Marcus replied.

Troy couldn't contain a scoff, "Please. I am not jealous of the fact that Gabriella is talking to you and not me."

Marcus shook his head, "Youre a little green-eyed monster. Even though my eyes are green and yours aren't."

"I dint need a lesson in irony." Troy informed him.

Marcus gave his brother a sympathetic pat on the back. "Sorry bro. Dont know what more I can tell you." He walks upstairs.

Troy sighed. Even though Gabriella hated him at the moment, he was going to find a way to talk to her. He had to.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I got last chapter. You are amazing. I also noticed you guys aren't big Troy fans at the moment and I kinda dont blame you. I dont like him either. But that might change eventually. We also might see more of the jealous side of Troy. Until next time! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys need to really get this routine together." Gabriella said, in an irritated tone. She was currently taking out her frustrations for Troy on the dance team.

Gabriella's friend, Chelsea groaned, "This routine is difficult."

"I don't care. If it's easy, then I'm not pushing you guys hard enough. You guys wont be looking like crap at the basketball game on Saturday.

Another girl groaned, "Your attitude kind of sucks, Gabriella."

"So do your dance moves." Gabriella shot back. "I want you guys to do it again." She turns up the music and everyone frowns.

The start the routine again and everyone starts dancing again. They were having a hard time keeping up with the fast spins, dips, and pops. In the middle Gabriella stopped the music.

"I want you guys to run 2 laps around the gym." Gabriella yelled to everyone.

During the middle of Gabriella's meltdown, Lola walked in to the gym. "Hey sis."

Gabriella looked up, "Hey."

"Why is everyone running?" Lola asked.

"Because they all forgot how to dance." Gabriell answered. "My new routine is like so hard to them."

Lola laughed, "Dictator Gabriella is back."

Gabriella nodded,"Yeah. I'm pushing them to be perfect and they are settling for average. I don't do average."

Lola laughed, "I'm so glad I quit the team last year."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm not. I could use someone with talent."

"They have talent." Lola argued.

"No they don't."

"You shouldn't take your anger out on these poor people." Lola said.

"I'm not angry." Gabriella argued.

Lola rolled her eyes, "You're very angry."

Everyone came back to where Gabriella was standing and they all sat down.

"Ok when we practice again on Wednesday I ecpect every single one of you to give me 150%." Gabriella ordered. She grabbed her gym bag. "And go to the spa and gets massages because you're all very stiff and tense. Amd practice your dance moves because you all suck."

* * *

Cristina walked into her daughter's room and set down a bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

"Who are they from?" Gabriella asked. "Those are beautiful."

"Troy." Cristina answered.

Gabriella's smile fell, "Oh."

"At least his apologies are getting better." Cristina said, trying to lighten the mood.

Gabriella picked up one of the roses and quickly dropped it. "Shit." She just pricked herself. "Stupid roses."

"They're gorgeous." Cristina defended. "You're the dumb one who picked it up."

Gabriella walked into her bathroom. "Thanks, mom." She wrapped a band-aid around the cut. She walked back into her room and grabbed the flowers.

"Where are you going with those?" Cristina asked.

"Nothing. I'll be back." Gabriella called out.

~The Next Morning~

"Hey Gabriella." Troy greeted. He walked up to Gabriella's locker.

"Hi." Gabriella greeted back.

"Did you get my flowers that I sent you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed, "Yup."

"Did you like them?"

"I pricked my finger on a thorn so I soaked them in nail polish remover." Gabriella replied. She pulled the dead flowers out of her bag and handed them back to Troy. "You can have them back."

"They were a gift for you." Troy said.

"I didn't want them." Gabriella insisted.

Troy sighed, "Brie what more can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Nothing else." Gabriella answered. "I'm sick of you apologizing to me. I'm just not ready to talk to you or forgive you."

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone." Gabriella snapped. "This conversation is over." She closed her locker. "I'm supposed to meet Andrew in the gym."

"Andrew?" Troy repeated. "Why do you need to see him?"

"We aren't friends anymore so I don't need to explain anything to you." Gabriella said. She started walking off in the other direction.

~After School~

"She's haning out with Andrew now." Troy told his brother. "Can you believe that?" He backed out of a parking lot. He and Marcus had just gone to Quizno's."

Marcus shrugged, "I mean, kind of. Didnt Gabriella have like the world's biggest crush on him like a few months ago?"

"Yeah but still. It's wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Marcus asked. "You two weren't really dating. You seem to forget that whenever we talk about Gabriella."

"But Andrew thought we were and he and I were friends." Troy explained. "He does not have any respect for guy code."

Marcus snorted, "Girl code is don't go after your friend's exes. Guy code is don't dont tell parents or girlfriends anything, bail your friends out of jail, don't tell your guy friends they look nice, and don't touch each others faces or hair."

"You also need to ask your friend for permission to go after their ex." Troy added.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You two weren't really a couple. That rule doesn't count. He doesnt need to ask you shit."

Troy groaned, "It should count."

"Well it doesn't." Marcus shot at him. "Stop being a pansy and get over it. You got Dustin."

"No." Troy replied. "We arent dating."

"Oh. Well do something with your life before you start getting on everyone's nerves."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry that I piss you off, Marcus."

"I'm sorry, too because you really are starting to piss me off. You're personal life is really irriatating."

* * *

"I cant believe you destroyed that gorgeous bouquet of flowers." Lola said to Gabriella. "You could uave gave them to me if you didnt want them."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Um, those flowers were for me. So I decided to kill them."

"Dont you thing you're being too hard on Troy?" Lol asked. "I think he's trying."

"I dont care. I'm not ready to talk to him. I don't want to talk to him either."

"Why not?"

Gabriella inwardly groaned, "Lola I dont feel like talking about it anymore."

"Running away from the situation won't help you." Lola pointed out.

Gabriella put her pillow over her face. If she looked at Lola for one more second, she would have burst into tears. Talking about Troy made her want to stab him Fatal Attraction style and cry like a love-sick puppy at the same time. "I'm not running." She mumbled.

Lola smirked, "You can't even look me in the eye and say that to my face."

"Leave me alone please." Gabriella begged. She hated being vulnerable in front of people. Even if said person was her sister.

Lola got up and sighed, "You and I aren't done with this conversation. I'll be back." She said in her Terminator voice as she walked out of the room.

Gabriella groaned, "Someone just shoot me now."

* * *

The next day, Gabriella was walking to the library when she saw Troy standing by her locker. She frowned, "What do you want, Troy?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't want anything Montez."

Gabriella smiled, "Good because I need to meet Andrew."

Troy's jaw clenched, "Oh."

"You sure you didn't want anything?" Gabriella asked. "Time is passing us by."

Troy smiled, "I just want you to tell Andrew I'll see him at basketball practice." He planned to teach Andrew a nice lesson in guy code after school. Starting with running for laps around the gym for 45 minutes.

Gabriella nodded, "Ok." She walked off.

Troy smirked as he watched Gabriella go. If she wanted to play games, he could play them to. And he knew the perfect person to play them with.

* * *

**Hi! Here is another chapter or you guys. I would have had it uploaded faster, but FanFiction had been giving me some problems and I could not login. Did anyone else have that problem? Anywho, I just wanted to thank Younmckee for suggesting that I bring Andrew back into the story. I honestly forgot about him! Anyone else have suggestions because I'm going through writers block at the moment**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is awkward." Marcus stated, making a mountain of pepper on his napkin.

Lola nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Mom why do we have to keep meeting up every Saturday for these dinners?" Marcus asked. "It's very obvious that none of us want to be here and we don't like each other that much."

"Did you have something better to do Marcus?" Jack asked. "Like go on a date?"

"Well it wouldnt matter because everyone is bringing their dates with them." Marcus said, eyeing Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella had brought Andrew with her and Troy brought Dustin.

"I would have got my date." Lola told them.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You didn't have a date."

"I'm pretty. I could have found one last minute if I would've known it was date night."

"I can be your date." Marcus suggested.

Lola smiled, "Great. I have a date now."

"It's not date night." Gabriella said. "I wouldn't want my parents with me if I was going on a date."

Cristina frowned, "We're cool parents."

Marcus snorted, "If you say so. You guys are as old as dinosaurs.

"Marcus do you even know how old we are?" Jack asked.

Marcus shrugged, "Like 50-ish." Jack shook his head. "Was I off?"

"Very off."

"And my chemistry teacher gave me a D- because it was lacking effort and creativity and facts." Dustin said talking to Kelsi.

Kelsi sighed, "Oh really." She wanted to get out of this conversation so badly.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah but I don't care because I'm pretty. I'm going to be a Laker Girl when I get out of high school."

"Great career choice." Kelsi said. "Doesn't take much intelligence." She muttered.

"I'm going to be a Laker Girl and Troy is going to be a shooting guard. The most perfect couple ever."

Gabriella scoffed, "A member of the team can't date a Laker Girl, you vapid bubble brain."

"Well the rules might change." Dustin argued.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Can you stop talking?" She asked. "I feel like every time you open your mouth, my IQ goes down."

"I wasnt even talking to you, Gabri-fella." Dustin yelled.

"Well I dont care who you're speaking to." Gabriella said. "Keep speaking and I will punch all of your teeth in."

"Yeah right. I want to see you do it."

Gabriella scowled, "Don't test me. I will be more than happy to do it."

Andrew grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Gabriella, calm down."

"Fine." Gabriella said, through gritted teeth. She turned her attention to Troy, "She's such a keeper, Troy. Big boobs and absolutely no brain. Just your type."

"Shut up."

"Shut up." Gabriella mimicked.

"Don't you guys even care that you guys are in a resturaunt?" Cristina asked.

"No." They both said in unison.

Greg shook his head, "We cannot go anywhere with you two when you always cause a scene like this."

"I don't care."

**~Later That Night~**

"I'm so sorry you had to endure the dyfunction of my life." Gabriella told Andrew over a Skype call. "Really, really sorry."

Andrew smiled, "It's cool. It was kind of funny, actually."

Gabriella shook her head, "It was very embarrassing." She argued. "I hope you never have to experience it again."

"What's up with you and Troy?" Andrew asked. "You guys were dating a few weeks ago. What happened to that?"

"Long story." Gabriella replied. She didn't want to get into how she and Troy weren't even a real couple. But if she wanted to be with Andrew she had to start their relationship with honesty.

"I've got time."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy and I weren't really dating."

"Huh?" Andrew said. He was obviously confused.

"We were just pretending to date so he can get Dustin back." Gabriella explained. "So we just held hands and tried to suck each other's faces off every chance we got."

Andrew laughed, "Interesting story."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

"But you're in love with him aren't you?" Andrew questioned.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said. The question caught her off guard.

"You love Troy." Andrew repeated. "I can see it in your eyes."

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know if I love him or not. I just know I'm kind of stuck."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella gave him a sad smile and wiped away her tears, "I've had a ridiculously major crush on you since last year. Now here you are and I'm in...deep like with my asshole ex-best friend."

"You just need some sort of closure." Andrew told her.

"My friend, Taylor's mom says that. She's a therapist."

"I want to be with you, too Gabriella. But I don't want part of you. I want all of you. Until you figure out what to do with Troy, I guess that can't happen."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm sorry."

Andrew shook his head, "Don't be."

"Can we still be friends and hang out?" Gabriella questioned.

"Of course." Andrew answered. He looked at his phone. "I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." Gabriella clicked off the call. She closed her laptop with a frustrated groan. Love sucked ass.

Angelo walked into his sister's room, "Look, can you keep the animal noises down?"

"Get out." Gabriella ordered.

"Are you crying?" Angelo asked.

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gabriell answered. "I'm just an emotional mess right now."

Angelo frowned, "Oh God. This is supposed to be the time where I ask if you want to talk."

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Good." Angelo said. "But who ever the guy is, I'll kick his ass."

Gabriella laughed, "I don't need you to kick anyone's ass for me."

Angelo was about to leave when he turned around and gave Gabriella a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella was laying down in her bed. She was actually thinking of telling Troy how she felt about him, but at the same time, she thought it was a horrible idea. He was so wrapped in Dustin, she would be brushed off. That would completely crush whatever shred of spirit she had left in her heart. Not to mention, she had spent most of the night crying over her stupid decision not to go out with Andrew for the time being. She was slowly becoming one of the girls that she liked to make fun of. Her life officially sucked.

"Are you going to wallow around in bed all day?" Cristina asked, pulling the cover off of her daughter's head. "You have school in 45 minutes."

Gabriella groaned, "I don't want to go to school. Call and say I'm sick. Very sick."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Gabriella Marie Leticia Montez, you aren't sick."

"Yes I am." Gabriella said. It technically wasn't a lie. All of her crying literally made her sick to her stomach. "I feel like I have to throw up."

"Get your butt up." Cristina ordered. "You are going to school."

Gabriella frowned and forced herself out of bed. "Thanks for not loving me enough to let me have a personal day."

"Your welcome, mija. I do these things because I care."

**~At School~**

Gabriella was sitting in the middle of English class, listening to her teacher, Mrs. Porter, talk about coordinating conjuctions. She was about to drown her out, when something caught her eye. Dustin had a bracelet on her wrist. Not just any bracelet, though. A Tiffany & Co. diamond Schlumberger Lynn tennis bracelet that originally belonged to Troy's grandmother. The $20,400 bracelet that Troy said he was going to give to someone he loved.

Gabriella didn't know what pissed her off more. The fact that she wasn't wearing the bracelet, or that Dustin was. No, it was what Troy was talking about with his friend, Eric.

"You're going back out with Dustin?" Eric asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Should I be offended?"

"Well Dustin is pretty and all, but you had Gabriella Montez. That's like having caviar and settling for fish sticks." Eric explained. That made Gabriella slightly nod in agreement.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella was just something. It wasnt really meant to be."

Gabriella frowned. When did she become just some other fling or a random somebody. That hurt more she thought it would. She grabbed her purse and just left the room, despite her teaher yelling at her.

When Gabriella reached her car, she started crying. Well, actually sobbing. Not quiet sobs like in soap operas, but the big ugly sobbing that hurt your head, ears and chest. The type of sobbing that people would post on YouTube if they had the chance to video tape it.

Someone tapped Gabriella's shoulder, and she instinctively hit the person.

"Shit, Brie. It's just me." Troy said, holding his hand over his eye.

"Why the fuck are you in my car?" Gabriella asked. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Why are you crying?" Troy countered, ignoring the questions. He wiped his watery eye.

"Answer my question, please."

"Mrs. Porter wanted me to check on you." Troy told her.

"Get out." Gabriella ordered.

"I want you to talk to me."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Car." Gabriella repeated, slowly, as if she was speaking to a toddler.

Troy grabbed her hand, "Brie, just talk to me."

Gabriella let herself out of Troy's graps and grabbed her car keys, "You have three choices. Either get out of my car, stay in the car and get your left nut cracked, or I will call the police and tell them that you are stalking me.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't give a damn about the police and you're threats don't scare me anymore." He was lying through his teeth. He was slightly terrified.

"I just want to be left alone." Gabriella said, calmly. She grabbed a tissue out of her purse and wiped her mascara stained face.

Troy took the car keys out of Gabriella's hand and locked the car doors. "What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella insisted. "I'm fine."

"Talk to me." Troy said. "Don't you think we should talk?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Go talk to your girlfriend whose wearing you grandmother's tennis bracelet."

"Are you mad about that?"

"No." Gabriella snapped.

"Ok." Troy stated, simply.

Gabriella sighed, "I dont matter to you anymore."

"Thats crazy."

"Its true. You blow me off, and now I'm just another somebody in your life."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Right from your mouth." Gabriella answered. "You told Eric I was just a somebody."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

The car was quiet. Gabriella wanted to leave the car, but every time she tried to unlock the door, Troy would lock it again. She was stuck.

Troy checked his phone. Third period was over and he should be in his economics class right now. But he refused to leave until he and Gabriella had am actual conversation. Not one that consisted of yelling and get cussed out or her hitting him. "We can sit in here all day."

Gabriella shrugged, "Ok. I don't care."

Troy sighed, "Why do you hate me?"

"I dont hate you." Gabriella replied.

Troy snorted, "You sure do act like it."

"No I don't." Gabriella argued.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm in love with you ok." Gabriella shouted. "Are you happy? I finally told you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Troy felt like his jaw was on the floor, "You're what?"

"Get out of my car." Gabriella said, taking her car keys. "You got what you wanted from me."

Troy reached for the car door and opened it. When he was out of the car, he stood, frozen in the parking lot. He couldn't believe what just happened. He faintly heard Gabriella's car speed out of the parking lot.

When he reached his class, he quietly sat down in his seat, ignoring the stares from his friends.

"Mr. Bolton you have detention Friday after schoolfor being tardy to my class." His teacher, Mr. Smith, told him handing him a detention slip.

"Ok." Was all Troy said.

Chad turned around, "Dude what happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck."

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I feel like I have."


	14. Chapter 14

She told him. She finally told him. She should be happy, right? Like a huge weight being lifted off your shoulders. Well Gabriella felt horrible. Her friendship with Troy was nonexistent now, Andrew was NOT her boyfriend-neither was Troy-and she gained 2 pounds drowning herself in comfort food. Life was not going good for her.

"Gabi get out of bed." Cristina said. "It's a nice Saturday."

Gabriella groaned, "Mom its Saturday, I'm upset and I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"I don't want you to be depressed over a guy."

"I'm not depressed." Gabriella lied. There was a huge aching feeling in her gut and chest.

"Don't lie to me." Cristina said. "I can tell you're lying to me."

Gabriella rolled over so she was laying on her back, "Mom, I'm upset, not suicidal. I don't need you to hover over me."

"I just want to talk to you."

"I don't."

Cristina groaned, "You can't block out your emotions Gabriella."

"I can try." Gabriella countered.

Cristina shook her head. She walked out of her daughter's room.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Troy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Marcus asked. "You've just been walking around in a daze for the past two days."

"Nothing." Troy replied.

"Quit lying."

Troy sighed, "I'm not lying about anything."

"Well something is on your mind." Marcus pointed out.

"I guess."

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Marcus questioned.

"Whatever you want."

Marcus turned to his parents, "See what I mean? He has lost his mind."

Lucille rolled her eyes, "He just seems distracted."

"Its about a girl." Marcus concluded. "He has that "My love life is a mess right now" look on his face."

"It's Gabriella." Troy said.

Marcus groaned, "I'm sick of you and Gabriella." Their parents nodded in agreement. "She wants nothing to do with you. Move on with your life."

"Marcus can you shut up for like, 5 seconds?" Troy snapped. This whole Gabriella being in love with him thing has really put him on edge.

Lucille frowned, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I dont want to talk about it, mom."

Jack sighed, "Good. This is one conversation I have avoided. Let's go Marcus." He and Marcus start to walk out.

"You two stay here." Lucille ordered.

Troy stood up, "Mom let the conversation go." He walks into his bedroom.

Lucille turns to Marcus, "I want you to find out what's wrong with Troy."

"Mom, I've tried."

Lucille sighed, "Jack call Greg and Cristina. We're having a family dinner."

Marcus faked gagging. "Gross. Mom we should stop having these."

Lucille ignored Marcus, "I am trying to help."

**~Later That Night~**

"No one looks happy at this table." Chad observed.

Gabriella nodded, "That's because no one is happy, Chad."

"I'm 18." Marcus announced. "I legally don't have to be here." He started to get up but Jack stopped him.

"Marcus if you get up, you will be homeless and I will kick your ass." Jack threatened.

Marcus groaned, "I'll know better next time."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Please stop reminding me that you can get up and leave when I can't."

This was going horribly. Somehow, Troy and Gabriella were seated next to each other, but they didn't acknowledge each other's presence.

"Don't you guys think this is ridiculous?" Lola asked. "You guys just threw away a 12 year friendship over something really stupid. Someone stupid. No offense to your girlfriend, Troy."

"No taken." Troy said. "And I'm not the one with the problem."

Gabriella shot Troy a glare, "Lola tell Mr. Bolton if he is insinuating that I have a problem, then he should take his knife and shove it up his big fat..."

"Ok stop." Cristina ordered. She took the steak knife out of Gabriella's hand. "It was better when you two weren't talking."

"Lets have some fun." Sharpay suggested. "We are at a karaoke club. We should sing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No thank you, Sharpay."

"I think Marcus is going to sing." Taylor said, pointing to the 18 year old on stage.

"Ok up next we have Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez singing Animal by Neon Trees." Marcus announced.

"Or you two." Taylor corrected.

"What the fuck?" Troy and Gabriella said in unison. Marcus walked over and grabbed both of them.

Marcus smiled, "Have fun you two."

"I hate you." Troy spat to his brother. "I hate you so much right now."

"Aw I love you too, bro." Marcus replied.

The music for the song started playing. Troy shrugged. _Might as well._ He thought.

_Troy:  
__Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Gabriella:  
__Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal  
__And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_  
_No I won't sleep tonight_

Both:  
_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Troy:  
__Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's gettin' heavier_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

_Gabriella:  
__I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

Both:  
_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Both;  
__Hush, hush_  
_The world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush_  
_We both can't fight it_  
_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

Both:  
_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Once the song ended, Troy and Gabriella were so caught up, they didnt notice that they were roughly 2 centimeters away from each other. One move closer, and they would have been kissing.

Gabriella instantly pulled back and bolted off stage. She walked outside of the resturaunt.

Troy walked back to the table and glared at his family. "Nice."

"What are you talking about?" Lucille asked.

"Don't pretend that you guys didn't plan this."

Greg sighed, "We planned it."

"We just wanted to help." Lucille explained.

"Well don't." Troy snapped. "We don't need you to help. Whenever you four get involved, everything gets worse. Gabriella doesnt want to fix anything, I dont want to fix anything, so let it go. Not everyone is meant to be friends forever like some cheesy movie." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, "I'm calling a cab. I'll see you guys at home."

Cristina frowned. "Maybe he's right."

Lucille nodded, "Yeah. Maybe."

**~To Be Continued~**

Yeah I'm not ready to have Troy and Gabriella make up just yet. I like them arguing. xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

"Troy, you and I are going to talk." Marcus said walking into his brother's room and locking the door. He sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"Marcus, I don't want to talk." Troy told him.

"Do I look like I care?" Marcus snapped. "Mom won't stop bugging me until I talk to you."

"No."

"She said either you talk to me or we take you to a psychoanalyst. But they charge like $250 an hour."

"I don't have mental problems." Troy said.

"You've been a complete flake this past week." Marcus pointed out. "Now I think it's because you got Dustin pregnant and you're just freaking out."

Troy scoffed, "You are so off."

"Good, because mom almost had a heart attack when I suggested that."

"Gabriella told me she's in love with me." Troy said.

The room was silent for a moment. Neither brother knew what to say. After a few minutes of complete silence, Marcus spoke up.

"Did you say it back?" He asked.

Troy shook his head, "No."

Marcus let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"How is that good?" Troy wondered. "Please tell me how that's good."

"Do you love her?" Marcus asked. Troy shrugged. "Thats why it's good. Love is dangerous, complicated, and messy. No space to mess up and say stuff you don't mean."

"And I love Dustin." Troy added. He frowned. Ever since Gabriella said he loved him, the world felt weird on his tongue.

Marcus shook his head, "You aren't in love with her. You love her, though. There is a difference. You love Gabriella, right?"

Troy nodded, "Of course I do."

"But she's in love with you. She wants to be with you." Marcus pointed out. "This is a make or break point in your relationship."

"Don't you think I know that? Every second of the day, a piece of our relationship crumbles. I don't know what to do so I don't do anything and it's slowly killing me inside."

Marcus sighed softly, "Running isn't going to work for much longer."

"I'm not running." Troy lied.

Marcus nodded, "Yes you are."

**~With Gabriella~**

"Gabs let's go shopping." Lola suggested opening the curtains in Gabriella's room.

"I don't want to go shopping." Gabriella said.

"You want to talk?"

"No."

Lola sighed, "You and I are going to have to talk."

"I don't really have to do anything."

"One day you're going to crack."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No I'm not, Dr. Phil."

"You're in denial right now."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Goodbye, Lola."

Lola sat down, "I'm not leaving."

Gabriella groaned, "Why won't anyone leave me alone."

"Because we love you." Lola answered. "Not talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Gabriella replied.

"Something is going on." Lola argued. "Like something with you and Troy."

"Nothing." Gabriella repeated.

"You can talk to me."

"I am. Troy and I are at a standstill. Nothing is going on."

"Then move on. Moping is unhealthy."

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes you can. You can start talking to Andrew."

Gabriella wiped away one of her tears, "You have no idea how badly I want to move on, but I'm stuck. I cant move forward."

"Love sucks." Lola said.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"But don't you think you owe it to yourself to try to move forward?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "What do you think I should do?"

Lola stood up, "I'm giving you exactly 45 minutes to make up your mind. Andrew or Troy."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's smart. Your time starts now."

**~With Troy~**

Troy was pacing back and forth in his room. Marcus told him to make a list of all the good things and bad things about Dustin. He also said to make one about Gabriella.

Troy was stuck. He wanted to think of good things about Dustin, but he only had a few: she's fun; she's athletic; and she's good in bed. The bad things were: she's mean, petty, spiteful, malicious, controlling, and manipulative. She was also a liar and a cheater. And his parents didn't really like Dustin. That should be a red flag.

Troy's parents loved Gabriella, though. She was just a loveable person. She was pretty, smart, witty, funny, laid back, athletic, and tough. She was also fiercely loyal. The only downside was that she was so fucking stubborn. She didn't listen to anyone. That was irritating at times.

"You done?" Marcus asked.

"Uh...I guess." Troy replied. "I can't think of anything else."

"What are the results?"

Troy looked down at his paper, "Gabriella won."

Marcus smiled, "You see how simple that was."

Troy shook his head, "Yeah on paper Gabriella is perfect, but things aren't that simple in reality."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

Marcus groaned, "You are making things so complicated."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Everything is so simple to you because you're standing on the sidelines. This is really hard."

"Why?" Marcus questioned.

"Because my feelings aren't 100% right now and I'm not trying to ruin anything with Gabriella." Troy answered.

"Last time I checked, everything with Gabriella was already ruined." Marcus pointed out. "What more do you have to lose?"

Troy stayed silent. He didn't really have an answer.

Marcus handed Troy his phone. "Call her." He ordered.

"No."

Marcus shot Troy a cold glare, "I've spent my day dealing with you and your fucked up life. I don't want to think that I wasted my time on you. Call her or I will kick your ass."

Troy sighed and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, its me." Troy said.

"Troy?"

"Duh. Who else?"

Gabriella sighed, "What do you want?"

"Can I come over?" Troy asked. "I need to talk to you. Its important."

"That can't happen." Gabriella told him.

"Please." Troy begged.

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"I'm on a date with Andrew." Gabriella answered. "I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

Troy tossed his phone to the foot of his bed. He turned to his brother. "Sorry I wasted your time."

**~To Be Continued~**

I'm leaving this chapter here. Are you guys feeling mind fucked and irritated because they aren't together, yet? I know you guys want to Troy and Gabriella to get together, but I like suspense. Being a predictable writer is boring. As most of you know, I don't like predictable. Reveiw! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

"She moved on." Troy announced. "With Andrew. Stupid Andrew. Guy code means nothing to him."

"Well I guess that's what happens when you wait 2 months." Chad said.

"I should be happy for her. Why don't I feel happy for her?"

"Because you have feelings for her." Marcus pointed out.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Well, that would explain a lot of things." Chad agreed.

"Like what?"

"Why you are so jealous of Andrew." Chad replied.

Troy scoffed, "Thats funny, Chad. Very funny. I'm not jealous of Andrew."

"You're jealous of the fact that Gabriella likes Andrew just as much as she likes you." Chad corrected.

"She likes me more." Troy muttered under his breath. "She actually loves me."

"Did you say something?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Well I have to go." Marcus announced. He stood up, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Marcus."

"So why don't you tell Gabriella how you feel?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed, "It's too late. She's moved on."

Chad shook his head, "It's never too late. Gabriella loves you. Like really, really loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Gabriella tells Taylor, Taylor tell me, and I tell you." Chad answered. "Duh. It's like a circle."

"What about Dustin?"

Chad shrugged, "Dump her ass. She's Queen of Bitchtopia."

Troy chuckled, "We'll see."

"Look, Gabriella is going to be dancing at the football game in Las Cruces tonight, right." Chad said.

"Yeah. So?"

"Go there and tell her how you feel."

Troy frowned, "Go to a football game? I dont think so."

"After the game?" Chad compromised.

Troy nodded, "I think I can handle that. But I don't feel like driving to another city. Do you know how exspensive gas is? And Las Cruces is like 3 hours away."

"Stop making up excuses." Chad ordered. "Ok the game starts in 3 and a half hours. Roadtrip time. The gang can hop in my dads truck and drive there."

"You serious."

Chad smiled, "It's what bros do. Now let's go pick everyone up."

**~One Hour Later~**

"Let's play a game." Jason said. The gang minus Gabriella had been driving for about 50 minutes and Troy was already wanting to jump out of the car.

Jason talked too much, Sharpay wanted to stop at every liquor store to buy snacks, Kelsi brought along her Beethoven CD and Zeke had fallen asleep and liked to snore.

"No." Troy snapped. "No games."

"Can we stop at Burger King?" Chad asked. "I'm hungry."

Sharpay frowned, "You should really stop eating fast food. It doubles your chance of getting heart disease, high blood pressuse, high cholesterol, and diabetes."

"Shut up, Evans."

"Make me, Danforth."

"Both of you, shut up." Troy ordered.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Sharpay asked in a bitter tone.

"You guys are very annoying." Troy answered. "I can't go anywhere with you."

"Oh, you know you love us." Taylor teased. "We're amazing people."

Troy snorted, "If you say so."

"We only have two more hours of driving." Chad pointed out. "Let's just try not to kill each other until we get to the game." The car suddenly slows down and eventually stops.

"Chad did, you fill the tank up with the gas?" Taylor asked, slowly.

"No." Chad answered.

Troy groaned, "I can't believe you."

Sharpay hits Zeke's stomach, "Zeke!"

"What?" Zeke asked, waking up.

"Can you stop snoring."

"Sharpay I can't help it."

Troy slammed his head down on the window. This was a horrible idea.

**~Hours Later~**

They finally arrived arrived at Mayfield High School just as the game was ending.

"We're here." Zeke announced, cheerfully. He slept most of the ride so he didn't have to deal with everyone else, she he was in a pretty good mood.

"It only took five hours." Troy added. He glared at Chad.

"Sorry. I didn't notice that we were running out of gas." Chad apologized. "Don't bite my head off."

"The game should be over by now." Sharpay said, looking at her watch.

Troy looked over and saw Gabriella walking out with her friends. He ran over to her. "Brie."

"Troy?"

"I have to talk to you." Troy said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Gabriella told him. She started to walk off, but Troy grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"Not until I talk to you." Troy repeated.

"You have 2 minutes. Starting now."

"I'm sorry." Troy said. "Even though I've said it like a million times."

"1:45."

"And I know that I can be a bit of an asshole at time." Troy continued.

"You're just now realizing that?"

"Can you please stop interrupting me?"

"1:00."

"And I miss you. A lot. I miss hanging out, talking in the phone until it was time to get ready for school, and pissing off Ms. Porter. And I know you miss me too."

Gabriella gave him a blank stare. "Your time is up." She started to turn away.

"I think I love you." Troy called out.

Gabriella turned around, swiftly. "Haha, Bolton. You got jokes."

"Why would I joke about that?" Troy asked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Troy sighed, "Montez, I drove for 5 hours, dealt with our friends talking, eating, and snoring, I broke up with Dustin over the phone, and I think I'm confessing my love for you and you think I'm joking. Gabriella, that really..." Troy was cut off by Gabriella kissing him. When she pulled back, she smirked.

"Five hours, huh?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Yes. It was torture. But your worth it."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy Bolton, I think you just found yourself a new girlfriend. For real this time."

"What about Andrew?"

"I lied about Andrew." Gabriella answered. "You're the type of person who needs to see what they're missing out on."

Troy gasped, "I'm shocked. You're pretty devious, Montez." He leaned in to kiss her again, when Chad honked the horn.

"Lets go love birds." Chad ordered. "Its gonna take three hours to get home and its getting late. America's Most Wanted comes on at 9 and I don't want to miss it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "We're coming, Chad."

**~The End~**

Well thats the end of this story! So long!


End file.
